Many e-commerce web sites enable online users to purchase a gift item and deliver the gift item to another user. Generally, the conveying user must know the physical address of the receiving user so that the gift item may be delivered. Also, the conveying user must find out what product or service the receiving user is interested in. Unless the conveying user knows the receiving user's interests in products or services, if the conveying user purchases a product and sends to the receiving user, there is a possibility that the receiving user may not like the product or that the receiving user may prefer another product.
Sometimes, the receiving user may be reluctant to tell the conveying user what products the receiving user would like to receive. The receiving user may be reluctant to seek gift items from others. Consequently, if the conveying user really wants to choose a gift for the receiving user, the conveying user may experience difficulty in getting the “right gift” for the receiving user.
Furthermore, the receiving user may not want to disclose his physical address to the conveying user. Since the receiving user may be reluctant to disclose his physical address to the conveying user, the conveying user may be prevented from sending a gift item to the receiving user even when the conveying user is really interested in getting the gift item to the receiving user.
Many social networking web sites have members that communicate with one another online. These members often get acquainted with one another online and may sometimes want to send a gift item to other members. However, because the members often do not know of other members' preferences in products and services, they experience difficulty sending the “right gift” to other members. Also, the member may be reluctant to disclose his physical address to others, thus preventing others from sending the gift item.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system that provides a solution to the foregoing problems.